Tohru and Kyo's Unforgettable Camping Trip
by kyofan4u2c
Summary: kyoru. sequel to my last two stories


A./N.: I hope you enjoy the third part of my story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Tohru and Kyo arrived home from their honeymoon, their going to continue to live at Shigure's. As they enter into the house voices yell 'SURPRISE' and 'WELCOME HOME', it was Shigure, Yuki, Uo and Hana. "Thank you all." Tohru and Kyo said back. "Tell us all about the honeymoon, was the place as beautiful as I've heard?" asked Uo. "Yes, do tell us everything," Shigure said, "we want to hear all the juicy details." "Do you have to be a pervert every moment of your life?" replied Yuki sarcastically. Shigure went on to tell them that he had some remodeling done to the house while they were away and had turned their bedrooms into one large one. "Of course, Uo and I did all the decorating,"said Hana. Tohru thanked them all. "Come on Kyo, I can't wait to see." "I'll race you," he answered back. Everyone followed them to see if they liked it. "I love it Kyo, don't you?"asked Tohru as she hugged him and they kissed. "It's beautiful, thank you all so much, how can Kyo and I ever thank you?" "The look on your face is thanks enough," they replied. "You two got home just in time, we've planned a camping trip for next week," said Yuki "and we're going for a week and roughing it, no electricity, we're staying in tents." "Count us out," yelled Kyo, "we're not going to stay in the woods for a week with all of you." "Come on Kyo, let's go, it'll be fun." Tohru said as she snuggled up closer to him. "Ok, we'll go if you really want too." he replied. Tohru gave Kyo a hug and thanked him, knowing that he was only going to please her but also knowing he would love it once they got there.

The next week went by fast, it was the day to leave for the camping trip. "Is everyone packed and ready to go." Uo hollered as she and Hana arrived at Shigure's. "We've been ready," Kyo yelled back, "we've been waiting on your slow butt to get here." "Good morning to you all." Tohru said coming from the kitchen with a big box of supplies for the trip.  
"Hey orange top, you going to let your wife carry that heavy box?" teased Uo. "Shut up yankee. Tohru I told you to let me know when you finished so I could carry that." "I know but it really isn't that heavy." Kyo took the box and he, Shigure and Yuki finished loading everything in the van that they had borrowed and they were on their way. "Shigure, you better not be taking us to the middle of no where," Kyo said as they headed toward a large wooden area. "All of you will like it, we'll be camping beside a lake."Shigure replied back.

They finally arrived at the spot Shigure had chosen. "Ok we're here,you guys better start unpacking and get the tents up, it will be dark soon,"said Uo. "I sure as hell hope you don't think you're not going to help/" Kyo yelled. "Yes, we girls will put your own tent up and I bet it will look alot better than yours ." Everyone began unpacking ,then Uo pulled out two tents."Here's one for you guys and one for us, let's go girls." "You're crazy if you think I'm sleeping in the same tent as those guys." screamed Kyo. "Ohhh, does orange top want to sleep in the tent with us girls?" teased Uo. "Hell no, I want to stay in a tent with Tohru, we are married or did you forget yankee?" At that moment, Hana said she had a surprise for Tohru and Kyo and she handed them a small tent. "I brought this just for you two,I figured you would want to stay together,"she replied. "Hana,why did you bring that? I want Tohru to share our tent with us." Uo replied. "What's the big deal?" Yuki spoke up, "We'll all be together all day, let them have a tent to themselves." "I don't need you to defend us." screamed Kyo at Yuki. After alot of arguing they finally got the tents up, Yuki and Shigure shared one, Uo and Hana and of course Kyo and Tohru ended up in their tent together.

"Glad that's settled I'm hungry," complained Kyo. The guys got the campfire going and the girls prepared supper. They ate and then they all sat around the campfire talking. "Supper was delicious, you ladies did a great job." said Shigure. "Hope you don't think that remark is going to get you guys out of cooking breakfast, remember the deal, we take turns cooking." replied Uo. Kyo jumped up and yelled, "We know that, I can cook better than you anyway." "In your dreams orange top. "They were all sitting around talking when Shigure suggest they tell scary stories. "I'll go first." he said. "I thought the only stories you knew was that smut you write." smirked Kyo. "Why don't you shut up and let the genius tell his story." replied Yuki. Kyo and Tohru sat close together by the fire, holding hands, giving each other winks and smiling and each other. "I hope his story isn't too scary Kyo ,you know I don't really like things like that." "You'll be fine as long as I'm with you, but if you don't want to hear it we can go to our tent, I'd love some time alone anyway." "We can stay, I'll be ok and besides I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by leaving." "Ok everyone gather around and listen." said Shigure has he began his story.

"One day a group of friends decided to go on a camping trip,everyone was excited not knowing where they were going a group of teenagers had been there and had never been heard from again. They all got there and set up their tents, they were sitting around the fire when they heard a noise coming from the woods in front of them, the noise seemed to get louder and closer when all of a sudden." "What was that noise?" Tohru said "I heard something." "You're just imagining things." Yuki said as he told Shigure that maybe he should stop with the story. "No, no, I want to hear the rest, go ahead Shigure." Hana told him. Then just as Shigure started to finish his story, they all heard a noise in the woods. "Now I know everyone heard that,"Tohru said. All of a sudden the bushes in front of them started moving and they could hear footsteps. "Oh no," hollered Shigure "It's the beast." A large bear came out of the bushes growling and walking on his two back legs ."He---lp" Tohru screamed. "It's a bear." hollered Kyo. They all began to scream when they looked over at Shigure and he was laughing so hard. "I'll protect all of you." he said laughing even harder. At that moment, the bear stood still and Shigure went up to him and gave him a hug. Everyone just stood there, they didn't know what to do. Then it happened, the bear took his paw and reached up and pulled his head off and there stood Ayame hollowing "SURPRISE, we got you." "Damn you Shigure," yelled Kyo "and you too Ayame, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" "It was all in fun, can't you take a joke." Ayame said as he walked over and put his arm around Yuki. " Well, little brother, were you scared?" "Get your hands off me, that was the meanest thing you've ever done, you scared everyone to death, will you and Shigure ever grow up?" "I'll have to hand it to you two, that was great," said Uo, "you scared the hell out of orange top." Then looking at Tohru she said that she hated it has scared her but it was funny.

Everyone calmed down from all the excitement and Kyo and Tohru left the others and walked to the lake. They stood at the edge of the water. "This is nice, isn't it Kyo?" "Yes, I have been wanting to be alone with you every since we got here." They stayed there for along time staring at the stars and at the way the moon lit up the lake. "Tohru,I love you. You make me so happy." "I love you Kyo, I have for so long, I never thought I could be this happy ever." They returned to the campsite to find Hatori there with Kisa and Hiro ."Sissy," Kisa called out as she ran to meet Tohru. "When I found out about the camping trip I talked Hiro into coming so we got Hatori to bring us. I've missed you so much Sissy, I just wanted to spend some time with you, I hope you don't mind." "Of course not." Tohru replied as she gave Kisa a hug ."I've missed you too Kisa, I'm glad you came." "What about me." smirked Hiro "are you glad I came too?" "Oh hell, don't tell me I've got to put up with your big mouth for a week! "yelled Kyo. "You've got room to talk about someone having a big mouth." Uo said with a smile. "I hope all of you don't mind that I brought them, they were so excited about coming," said Hatori. "Of course we don't mind, we're glad all of you came," Ayame said "and besides this will give us some time together, I've missed you Hatori." "Well, we can all talk tomorrow, it's late, we better get some sleep." said Hana.

The next few days went quickly, they went fishing, swimming and everyone seemed to be getting by without anyone fighting. Tohru and Kyo were sitting by the lake in each others arms when Kisa and Hiro ran up to them. "Hey Kyo, want to play a game of Treasure Hunt? Ayame and Shigure have hidden the box and made maps for everyone." Hiro said with a smirk on his face. "Get lost brat, we have better things to do that play a stupid game." "Please, pretty please play with us." Kisa asked looking up at Tohru. "Let's play Kyo, it will be fun and Kisa really wants us to play." Tohru said as she held Kisa's hand. Kyo agreed just to please Tohru and they all went back to meet the others at camp. "This better not be another one of your tricks." Kyo said angrily at Shigure. "Now, why would I do that?" smirked Shigure. "Hell yes you would." Kyo answered back. "Come on orange top, this will be fun." Uo said as she took the maps from Ayame and handed them out. Hatori and Yuki didn't want to play so they stayed at camp with Ayame and Shigure while the others headed out in search of the treasure, they went in teams, Uo and Hana, Kisa and Hiro and Kyo and Tohru ."Bet we'll find it." Hiro hollered as he and Kisa headed off. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this childish game Tohru, that brat really gets on my nerves." "Kisa wanted us too and I didn't want to disappoint her." "Well then let's start hunting so I can find it before Hiro does." They each tried to followed the map but it seemed to take them in circles. "Look Kyo, there looks like there's something buried over here." Kyo saw footprints around the spot and started digging with his hands. "Kyo, we found it ,now we have to take it back to camp so everyone can see." When they got back everyone was already back waiting. "What are all of you doing back, how did you know we found it?" smirked Kyo. "We all gave up, but never mind that, open the box and let's see what the treasure is." said Uo. "Come on open it." Kyo opened the box and his face turned red as fire. "Damn you Shigure." he screamed. Shigure and Ayame busted out laughing. "We were just having fun, don't blow up." Ayame said. "What is it?" the others asked, "Let us see." "Here look, it's full of damn leeks." Hatori trying to calm Kyo down suggested that he and Tohru go for a walk while the others cooked.

Everyone knew Shigure had gone too far this time and told him not to play anymore tricks on Kyo on the camping trip. "I was just having some fun with him." Shigure explained but it was Ayame's idea. "Did you see the expression on his face when he saw all those leeks?" replied Ayame, "I only wish I would have had a camera." Mean while Tohru was trying to calm Kyo down while they were on their walk. "I'm going to pay them back for that little stunt." Kyo promised, "before this week is over, I will get them back." "Please Kyo, promise me you won't do anything to hurt them." "I promise you I won't do any bodily harm." They walked for along time, holding hands and stopping to kiss. When they got back to camp, supper was ready and Ayame and Shigure apologized to Kyo but later whispering to each other about how much fun it was playing that trick on him. That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Kyo laid quietly until Tohru fell asleep then he gave a her a soft kiss on her cheek and slipped out of the tent.

'I'll teach them to mess with me,' he was thinking to himself. He sneaked around to the side of the tent Ayame and Shigure were sharing, they had decided to share a tent and let Yuki share one that Hatori had brought. He then got ready to get even. He stood at the entrance of their tent and all of a sudden Shigure and Ayame woke up and started screaming. "Help me Shigure, help," yelled Ayame. "What can I do?" Shigure yelled back. They were screaming so loud until it woke everyone up. Tohru saw that Kyo was gone and knew he was probably causing whatever was going on. Grawllll, there was a large bear coming in the tent with Shigure and Ayame. They were trying their best to go out of the back of the tent when Kyo yelled, "got you, now we're even," he was wearing the bear costume. Everyone laughed, except Shigure and Ayame, they were still trying to catch their breath from being scared to death. "Good one orange top, didn't think you had it in you, but you really paid them back." said Uo laughing so hard she almost peed in her pants. After Shigure and Ayame calmed down, they all laughed about it and Shigure and Ayame told Kyo that he really got them.They all went back to bed and Kyo and Tohru laid in their tent snuggled together. "Kyo, I can't believe you did that, you said you were going to get them back and you did it, and I'll have to say they deserved it." They kissed and fell asleep.

It's morning now, the last day of their trip, they ate breakfast around the campfire and talked and laughed about the night before when Kyo had finally gotten even with Shigure and Ayame. "Well, I really enjoyed this." Ayame said as he told everyone good bye and left. Everyone else helped pack up everything and clean the area where they had been camping. "I agree with Ayame, this was a great trip and I hope we can all do it again someday soon." replied Hatori "but now I better get these two back home." referring to Kisa and Hiro. "Don't count on us coming on another camping trip for along time." smirked Kyo. "You know you had a good time, just admit it." said Hana. "The only part I enjoyed was being here with Tohru" he replied back. As he and Tohru were finishing put the rest of their stuff in the van he admitted to her that the trip wasn't that bad. "Tohru, as long as I'm with you everything we or anywhere we go is great, I love you." "I feel the same way and I love you too Kyo. They stood at the back of the van kissing until it was time to leave. "Well, I hope everyone had a great time." said Yuki, "I know I did, even the tricks you guys did on each other, I've never laughed as much as I did this week". They headed home, Tohru and Kyo sitting in back of the van asleep in each others arms.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

A./N.: Thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to know what you thought of it.


End file.
